


The Pocky Game

by IAmProud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Love, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, The Pocky Game, Yaoi, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProud/pseuds/IAmProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has a problem.<br/>But Tao has a plan</p>
<p>Tao looked Kyungsoo’s way and then jumped hyperactively up on the couch. “I have an idea!!!” He literally yelled in happiness. Grabbing Kyungsoo’s arms, he started to shake him with excitement. “I have a brilliant plan!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my AFF account (Asianfanfic) and was my first ever fic to actually finish and publish (Yay happiness)  
> Please enjoy

Tao couldn’t stop his high pitch laughter when Kyungsoo told him. Actually, he almost fell on the floor laughing.

Kyungsoo was starting to think to himself if this was best friend material, he really needed to either find a new friend or get an enemy or something like that. An enemy would for sure be kinder then this dork.

“You know this isn’t funny Tao. I told you because I really needed help and I’m starting to go crazy! You are such a jerk. I hate you!!” No, Kyungsoo wasn’t amused at all. He was hurt and starting to be very angry with Tao.

No not angry furious actually. Mentally he was starting to plan the perfect murder on Tao.

Tao killed his laugh just enough to stop Kyungsoo from leaving “No no no don’t go. Please stay. I’m sorry. It’s just because I find it so cute. Cause I kind of knew already. It was obvious. But seriously it’s cute and adorable and I will help.”

Kyungsoo just stared at Tao as he spoke “Obvious? You mean like you? As if I and almost every one of us haven’t seen the way you eye fuck Kris every time he looks the other way. It surprises me that he still hasn’t figured it out.”

Tao’s smug grin disappeared right there and a dark shade of red started to spread across his neck and cheeks.

Now it was Kyungsoo’s time to laugh. And laugh he did.

Now when Kyungsoo thought about it he didn’t need to find a new friend nor enemy. This was just right.

“Seems like you need just as much help as I do Tao. How about we help each other?” Kyungsoo asked as his best friend tried to cool down, make his blush despair.

Tao cleared his throat before he spoke. “So what do you have in mind Soo?”

Kyungsoo’s cockiness slowly faded when he realized he didn’t have any sort of plan. “I- I don’t know.”

Resignedly Kyungsoo sat on the couch. Hands covering his face. He really needed a plan. A good one.

If he had to live with the fact the he was completely invisible in Jongin’s eyes for one more day he would go crazy.

Tao looked Kyungsoo’s way and then jumped hyperactively up on the couch. “I have an idea!!!” He literally yelled in happiness. Grabbing Kyungsoo’s arms, he started to shake him with excitement. “I have a brilliant plan!!”

“What is the damn plan?! Stop shaking me like that! What’s wrong with you?!” 

Yes, those where two excellent questions.

The last question Kyungsoo would probably never get an answer though. There wasn’t any professor, past, present, nor future, smart enough to figure out how Tao’s mind worked.

“We are going to play a game! That makes it easier for us.”

That was all? This was the brilliant plan? Seriously?! Kyungsoo was starting to consider the friend searching again.

Or just stab Tao here and now.

“Okay, okay. Don’t look at me like that. If eyes could kill man…Just hear me out Kyungsoo”

Said boy sighted and finally nodded. “Fine. Just tell me already.”

Tao smiled satisfied and started to share his master plan. “You are familiar with the pocky game, right?”

Kyungsoo could only nod “Yeah the game where two parts eat a pocky together and the pair or team that have the smallest piece when they are done win.”

Tao rolled his eyes and sight loudly. This boy was too innocent in so many ways. “Seriously Soo, try to think again.”

Kyungsoo thought about it one more time and then started to blush. “No way Tao!! No! I AM NOT DOING THIS!!” Tao just laughed “Oh yes you are hyung! Just come with me!”

Tao dragged Kyungsoo with him to the store that was a twenty minutes’ walk from their place.

Those were twenty very long minutes if you ask Kyungsoo. Twenty minutes of Tao teasing Kyungsoo and him firing it right back at the other.

The minute they stepped inside the store Tao disappeared completely.

Where did the dork go? He was right beside me a second ago, Kyungsoo thought to himself in wonder. 

Before he even had time to give it any second thoughts though, Tao was running towards him with waving hands.

“I FOUND THEM!” He yelled, already grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand in one of his own while the other was pushing the shopping cart and running back towards the place he came from.

Poor Kyungsoo was tripping the whole way and almost smashed his face to the floor because of Tao’s speed.

When they finally arrived to the shelves with pocky the older almost had a heart attack. 

There were over fifty flavors of that shit. He wouldn’t get out of this store alive. No way in hell.

Tao however ignored Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and immediately started to fill the cart with all kinds of flavors. Such as:

Panda,  
Orange,  
Strawberry,  
Rainbow,  
Banana,  
Peanut butter,  
Chocolate,  
Milk,  
Green Tea,  
Almond,  
Blueberry,  
Pumpkin,  
Kiwi,  
Dark Chocolate,  
Strawberry Cheesecake,

And that was only half of the stuff Kyungsoo had a chance to notice getting in the cart.

“Oh and by the way you are paying” Tao said with a sweet voice dancing away with the shopping cart.

“I am WHAT?!” Kyungsoo yelled while running after Tao, who stopped and turned towards him once more.

“I don’t have money, and you do.” He dead pinned simply.

Kyungsoo was stunned. “No I don’t! I didn’t have the chance to get my wallet with me!”

Tao’s sneaky smile made the older want to slap him right there and then. “Yes you do. I put your wallet in your jacket pocket before we left.”

Unbelievable. Just unbelievable.

Kyungsoo was wrong. He would get out of this damn store alive.

But he would be broke

“I am so going to kill you one day Tao.”

Tao just laughed. “Not when this works!”

“You mean IF it works!!!”

 

“Tao, I can’t do this! I have never played this before. I – Just no.”

Tao was sitting in front of Kyungsoo with a strawberry flavored pocky hanging from his lips.

Sighing he bit off a piece before taking the pocky in his hand. “Come on Kyungsoo hyung. I don’t bite.” Tao teased and clapped his hands, laughing laud.

“Watch it Tao. If you dare kiss me while doing this I’m gonna murder you. I swear to God I will...”

Kyungsoo had asked Tao to demonstrate just one time how to play the game since he hasn’t been this nervous in his life and has in fact never played the game before. So naturally he was forced to very politely ask Tao to do a round.

But as he got closer to the pocky Tao had in his mouth he almost panicked. He didn’t know why exactly.

Maybe it was the fact that Tao wasn’t Jongin.

Kyungsoo had to do this though.

He told himself that.

Cause if he could do this with Tao he would definitely be able to do it with Jongin.

At least that’s what he kept telling himself over and over again.

Taking one last deep breath the older leaned in. And so did Tao.

The pocky between both of their lips.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Kris asked curiously. Jongin standing right by his side.

Kyungsoo made a squeaking sound and pulled away from Tao. Blushing deep.

Tao played it cool though. He ran over to Kris and threw his arms around said boy’s neck with a new pocky between his lips. “Playing the pocky game. Want to take a round ?”

Kyungsoo just stared. How on earth could he do this? He had for nearly eight months been terribly shy around Kris.

And now he practically jumped on him.

“No.” Kris’ answer made Tao go mute and all his joy left him. Never had he felt so embarrassed in his life. He had pulled all his courage together and now he just wanted to die.

He was about to pull away when Kris’ arms wrapped around Tao’s waist. “If you have anything other than strawberry though I might consider it.”

Tao opened his mouth to speak, but no sound left his lips. He was too stunned.

Suddenly there was a panda flavored pocky between them. Making them both look to the side and see Kyungsoo standing there with said candy in hand.

Kris took it and smiled. “Thanks Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo just smiled and looked at Tao, who looked very grateful himself, before hurrying back to the couch.

“What’s up with all the pocky’s anyway? It looks like a giant unicorn came by, threw up and left.” Jongin spoke, sitting right beside him.

How did Jongin even get there without him noticing?

Kyungsoo Laughed nervous before he spoke “Well Tao wanted pocky. And well we couldn’t decide what flavor we should get, so we got them all.”

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and smiled. “So because you couldn’t decide you got them all? Seriously?”

The other just laughed and nodded. He was not gonna say anything about his and Tao’s plan. That would be suicide.

Jongin’s gaze landed on the pocky’s Kyungsoo had in hand. Shock filling his eyes as he saw what flavor he was holding.

“You are kidding me right?! Panda pocky? What does this even taste like?!”

Kyungsoo looked up and met Jongin’s gaze, “Let’s find out together, shall we?” He said with a shy smile.

Where this confidence came from was a mystery, but Kyungsoo was going to take advantage of it.

However, Jongin just stared. A blush slowly spreading across his cheek. “Y-yes. Let’s do that.”

Kyungsoo took one of the panda pocky’s between his lips and leaned in with Jongin doing the same and oh so lightly placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders to steady himself.

 

It wasn’t really anything. Just a light peck on the lips. But to Tao it was the world. He had one too many dreams about those lips.

And those lips, Kris’ lips, were so much softer that he had ever dreamed of. 

“This was really horrible” Was all Kris let out after they parted.

Tao couldn’t believe his own ears as his eyes started to sting. He tried to hold back his tears but knew he will let so he tried to let go of Kris and get away completely and as fast as possible.

“Hey hey where are you going Tao? We are not done yet. Panda was horrible. Way to sweet for my liking. Let’s try peanut butter, okay?” Kris was making the other face him again.

“W- what? Are you serious?”

At Tao’s exclaim Kris laughed and pulled him back into a tight grip. “Oh I’m going to say every single one of these are horrible if I can keep this up for a bit longer.”

The tears Tao had tried to hold back earlier started to take its way down his cheeks.

Stunned Kris let go of him and pulled away. “I’m sorry Tao. I didn’t-mhfph!” Tao was smiling as tears kept sliding down his cheeks and his lips pressed against Kris’s own in a kiss that was more than just a peck this time.

Kris stumbled from the sudden exchange, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Tao now on top of him.

And as said boy finally pulled away Kris was left breathless. Just staring up at the red puffy eyes.

Tao cleared his throat and was about to get up and away from Kris, but was pulled right back down into the other’s lap. “Oh no I don’t think so. You are not going anywhere.”

Laughing, Tao rested his forehead against Kris’s. “I just wanted to help you up from the floor. Trust me I’m not running away. That would be idiotic.”

 

Jongin’s hands was shaking as he and Kyungsoo got closer for every bite they took.

When they were about an inch apart he pulled away. Clearing his throat and looking away.

Well so much for that plan Kyungsoo thought as he started to play with his hands. This was awkward. And he wanted out. Just to run away.

“S-sorry. I just…” Jongin started but, before he had a chance to say more, he was interrupted by the older who faced him with a smile.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s just a game, remember. No hard feelings. Just a silly and stupid game.” 

Hearing the words Jongin stood and walked out of the room without a saying another thing, directly into his bedroom, which he shared with Kris and Lay.

Tao looked Kyungsoo’s way and saw the hurt look in his eyes while he watched Jongin walk away.

He turned to Kris and kissed his cheek. “I have to help out here. Go talk with Soo hyung. I’ll go have a little talk with Kai ah.”

Tao hurried towards Jongin’s room and lightly knocked on the door.

“GO AWAY!”

Well okay then, Tao thought, this was not good at all.

He sighted and walked in, closing the door behind him because before him was a crying Jongin curled up in his bed.

“I told you to go aw-”

“Go back in there and tell Kyungsoo that you love him!” Tao blurted out, making the other stop his sobbing as confusion filled his mind instead.

“What? No! Did you even hear what he said out there?”

Tao sighed and sat on the floor in front of the door. “I heard it yes. That’s why I came after you. Cause I know how he feels about you.”

Jongin just huffed and curled himself more into his coves.

“Why do you even think we got the pocky’s?” Tao spoke up again anyway.

Curious Jongin looked up from the coves. “Why did you?”

Tao laughed and shook his head. “Nope not gonna tell you. You have to ask Kyungsoo yourself.”

Jongin made an over dramatic grunt and buried himself under the coves again, making Tao laugh and stand up.

“Well suit yourself Mr. Kim Jongin.”

After the door clicked closed behind the other Jongin jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom in their room. He was going to look like a million bucks when he walked out there again.

Fuck Tao for making him this curious.

 

Jongin stood there, in front of the mirror with his makeup. Looking at the result for some time before deciding this was as good as it was going to get.

 

“Wow. Look at your man Soo hyung.” Tao whispered to Kyungsoo all of a sudden.

Said boy was still out of it with Kris and Tao trying to comfort him, but he looked up and saw Jongin.

And his breath hitched when he did.

Jongin was hot.

But right now he was so much hotter than usual. The way his body moved as he walked towards them…with the makeup he had on he was even sexier than usual.

“Kyungsoo, I need to talk to you.” His deep voice sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. But talking with Jongin was the last thing he wanted right then.

So when Kyungsoo just looked down at his hands without responding Jongin decided to make a drastic choice.

 

Kyungsoo could die right then and there. This wasn’t anything he had ever expected to happen in his life. Jongin had his hand in Kyungsoo’s hair pulling his head back. Forcing him to look at him.

Kyungsoo gulped and his blush wasn’t hidden anymore.

With a cocky grin, Jongin sat on Kyungsoo’s lap with a knee on either side of him. “So… Tell me one thing Kyungsoo hyung. Why did you get all these pocky’s in the first place?”

Kyungsoo blushed an unnatural shade of red. He wanted to dig a whole and burry himself in it.

The feeling of soft lips on his neck though made Kyungsoo scream in surprise.

“Well now that I have your attention again, answer me.” The older opened his mouth and all that left was a whine.

He then cleared his throat and tried again.

Hoping that this time there would actually come something out that sounded like a human.

“I… we… It was a plan. To make me overcome my fear.” Jongin let go of Kyungsoo’s hair and looked him in the eyes.

“Your fear? For what sweets?”

Kyungsoo whimpered. Why was he like this? Of all moments he cause choose to be embarrassing it just had to be now.

“N- no. My fear of you. No not you! My fear of telling you. Don’t look at me like that. Please just… I don’t know close your eyes maybe. Please. It will make it easier for me.”

Jongin sighted and rolled his eyes, but did as Kyungsoo asked for. Because how could he not? Kyungsoo was everything for him.

A warm feeling starting at his lips quickly started to spread to his whole body. The warm feeling slowly faded again and when Jongin did open his eyes all he saw was a Kyungsoo looking embarrassed.

“D- did you just k- kiss me?” Jongin’s mind was working slowly at this point.

“Y-yeah… I’m sorry. I just couldn’t say it out loud. It would be more embarrassing for me.”

When Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin though he didn’t expect him to blush as much as he did.

Jongin went from incredibly sexy and sassy to all shy and sexy.

Yes there wasn’t a moment where Jongin wasn’t sexy.

Tao and Kris started to giggle and hurried away from the two.

“S-so you like me?” Kyungsoo just nooded. “Sorry.” Jongin just started to shake his head and hug the other tightly.

It felt like he was trying to make them become one.

And even though Kyungsoo had trouble breathing he didn’t want to do or say anything that would make Jongin pull away.

“I love you.” Was whispered between them and it took a moment for Kyungsoo to realize that it was his voice saying those words.

Lips lightly covered his. “I love you too, Hyung.”

“Did a piñata get killed in here or something?” Luhan asked as he, Sehun, Lay and Suho walked into the living room.

Tao gigged and looked their way from his spot on Kris’ lap, “Want to join our mini pocky party?”


End file.
